


Gaining A Family

by RedSkellieFriend



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Past Child Abuse, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSkellieFriend/pseuds/RedSkellieFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters had been up on the surface for a little over a year before you got to actually meet one, instead of just looking from afar. You meet Sans the skeleton when he starts dating your adoptive mom, and from then on your world gets really crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making up a prestigious school, cause I don't want to be tied to a location ;)  
> This was really fun to write!

You had been adopted at sixteen by Lani, who had been your best friend since you'd gotten to the orphanage. She had worked at least 3 separate part time jobs from age sixteen to make enough money to be eligible by eighteen to adopt you. She was a better mom than you had ever expected you could ever have. She had surprised you, and just when you were accepting the fact that you probably wouldn't be adopted, considering your age, she came along and did just that.

That day had probably been the best day of your life, and had been the first time in sixteen years of life that you had cried from happiness. You had honestly thought it had been a prank on you, that maybe she had hated you the whole time, and she was just trying to get you hopes up so she could crush your dreams. Although you had complete trust in her, your upbringing, especially before the orphanage, had given you trust issues and made you think the worst of people. It didn't help when your birth parents, the people who were supposed to love you unconditionally, weren't exactly the nicest people on earth.

After being reassured it was, in fact, real and not a prank. You had proceeded to hug her, while crying, and thank her many times. It had been one of the most emotional events in your life. You had been more than happy to be adopted by her.

You still were happy and now, you were living with her, at seventeen. You had started calling her mom, and she called you kiddo, a habit she had picked up during your friendship at the orphanage. It meant so much more now, because you were actually her kid, and it filled you with pride.

Pulling yourself back to the present, you stared at your mom as she nervously checked herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time, smoothing down any stray hairs and straightening her clothes. She had the most beautiful long black hair that went to her butt, which was pulled back into a ponytail and loosely curled. Her hair contrasted with her pale white skin, and beautiful ice blue eyes. She was dressed in a loosely fitting grey sweater dress, with black tights and boots. She stood at about 5'9 without her boots, and was the most adorable person you had ever met. You were wearing a maroon skirt that ended mid thigh, a black off-shoulder shirt, with the same black boots and tights. Your hair was up in a cute little two braid bun, with two pieces of hair on the side that frame your face.

Thinking back to the reason you were so dressed up, you couldn't help feel glad her mom had found someone who made her radiate joy. You knew she had worked hard to keep you, despite other women critiquing her, saying horrid things behind her back.

"Mom~," You called in a sing song voice." If you don't finish checking yourself out soon, we will be late!"

"Kiddo~," She called back." You had better run or else." She threatened jokingly. Turning around to face me, she gave a sigh, and started walking towards the door as she grabbed her purse." Well let's go, jeez you take forever." She said in fake exasperation.

"Finally." You whined." I thought I'd turn into a skeleton before you were ready to joke." You joked. She suddenly burst out laughing, loud but melodic. You gave her an 'are you insane' look, before following her out the door, making sure to lock it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your mom led you to a high end restaurant, making you wonder how rich this guy was exactly. You knew he showered your mom in little gifts, but you knew from people at your school that this place was really hard to get a reservation for, and was quite expensive.

You walked in with your mother, nervous to meet her boyfriend.

_He'll hate you._

Ah, the hateful inner voice of anxiety and low self esteem.

_Your own mom probably hates you. Your birth parents did._

_The kids at school do. They give you those looks, and no one wants to be associated with the low class girl who got into a prestigious university only due to being smarter than average._

You violently pushed those thoughts away. Trying to get a glance at the table you were being led to, but he wasn't there yet. The waiter sat you guys down, giving you a weird look. You realized everyone was, and groaned internally. Of course they knew who you were.

Already in my freshman year at Valam University, despite not having been in school for 2 years. You had graduated at 15, valedictorian for seniors, and had just started going to school again. Your story had been all over the news.

You decided to pointedly ignore the stares and whispers, looking at the menu, and deciding to get fettuccine alfredo, with a shirley temple. Looking up at your mom, you saw her beaming, while looking behind you towards the door. Looking back, you saw why.

Coming towards your table was a monster in a suit. Not just any monster though, it was a kind of short, skeleton. Suddenly, your mom laughing at your offhand comment made sense. Unsure if you should stand up to greet him, you sat waiting for Lani to do something.

When she stood up, so did you, but when she went to give the skeleton a hug, you held back observing their interaction. His grin seemed to widen and he gave her a huge hug back, before they both turned to you.

Stepping forward, you held out your hand to him." Nice to meet you, I'm (Y/N). You must be the man making my mother very happy." You said, causing her to blush. He looked surprised for a moment before taking your hand.

A loud Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppp noise caused everyone to stop talking. You looked down in shock at your hands and saw a whoopee cushion in his hand, slowly deflating as air was pushed out. He broke out in chuckles as he tried to talk.

"N-nice to me-meet you, kid, hehe...y-your mom has told me so-o much about you. I'm Sans the skeleton. Gosh that never gets old. " He finally got out. By this time people were glaring at you guys, so you hurriedly sat down, motioning for then to do the same. After a few seconds, they sat down, and people finally started to look away.

A waiter quickly came over."Have you guys decided what beverages you'd like? For the adults, I recommend the Moet Chandon Dom Perignon Oenotheque Rose champagne from France." He quickly asked. You had to keep yourself from giggling at his butchered attempt at that name.

Deciding to speak up first, you ordered a shirley temple. Your mom ordered a simple glass of water, and Sans decided to order a glass of...ketchup..? You decided to ignore it, just to see what they would bring out. Turning to Sans, you eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey Sans, what do you do for a living?" You queried, dying to know about the guy your mom held so dear.

"Ah, I have two jobs actually. I run a hot dog stand over the summer, and i work with the government to learn how magic can help humans, and how human medicine could help monsters. It's a skele **ton** of fun, and even a bonehead like me can do it, " he answered smoothly, as if he didn't just say what he said. Your mouth dropped in shock, until you heard the puns, and let out loud guffaws as you realized why your mom had been making so many puns the past few months." What do you do, kid?" He inquired.

Scrunching your nose at him you replied, "I'm a student at Valam University. It's my first year there." You felt accomplished when you saw confusion and shock on his face. 

"Your mother said you were 17, though. How are you at Valam University already? Also, isn't it really prestigious and expensive?" He asked, looking as if he was trying to understand a joke.

"Well I am 17, but I graduated high school at 15, and just decided I might as well go to college. I got a full ride scholarship to Valam, so the money isn't an issue, and with how smart I am neither is the prestige," you answered smugly. You loved shocking people with this.

Recognition flashed in his eyes as he suddenly shot up straight from his slouching position. Whatever he was going to say however was lost as the waiter came back with your drinks and you all ordered your food. Your mom excused herself to the ladies room, leaving you alone with Sans.

Staring him straight in the eye, you spoke loud and clear to get your message across. "If you harm even a hair on her body, I will hunt you down, and give you back tenfold of what you do to her. You better be serious about her or so help me, you will get hurt. Got it?" You threatened. He gave a quick nod, although he looked really happy.

"You remind me of myself when it comes to things about my brother," he said, letting out a few chuckle,"I'm very serious about your mother, and I hope me being a monster won't be a problem with you." A shake of your head had him continuing."You're a good kid, and I'm glad she has you." He finished, his two white pinpricks in his eye sockets seeming to glow in elation.

 As he finished speaking, you saw your mom coming back, and gave her a thumbs up. She looked at you in confusion, before she realized what you meant, and absolute delight spread across her face.

Suddenly a though occurred to you, and you turned towards Sans, holding out you hand as you spoke. "Hey, can I see your phone for a second please?" You asked. He quickly handed it over and you put in your number, saving it under the contact name VerteBAE's kiddo. Giggling at the pun you made, you handed back the phone after sending yourself a text.

Getting out your own phone, you put his name in as Bone Daddy, almost dying from laughter as you saw his shocked expression as he read the name you'd put in on his phone. Looking up, you noticed the waiter coming over with the food, and pulled yourself together.

Looking at your mom, you could see how happy she was you you quickly ate, and excused yourself. Telling your mom you would be going to the library to study, you asked her to box what was left and enjoy her time with Sans.

You turned towards Sans,"It was a pleasure to meet you, but you better get my mom home safely or else." You said sternly, hoping your words came across as threatening. Though based on his face, you probably weren't being very scary. Sighing you turned and started to head towards the door.

You walked out into the fresh air, Glancing back to see them happily absorbed into a conversation, both leaning in towards each other.

_Look how happy they are without you, the voiced crowed in delight. They don't need you._

Your frowned to yourself, pushing the voice away, but one more glance at them melted your heart. The way they were looking at each other was lovely, and you could easily ignore every thing the voice had to say.

Turning towards the street, you pulled out your phone and turned on GPS to navigate your way to the local library. It hadn't just been an excuse to leave them in peace, you really did need to do some studying, especially since you had a few tests coming up within the next few days.

You let a small smile slip onto your face, as you started the quick 5 minute walk to the library, you were thankful that everything seemed to be going perfect.


	2. Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't mention that the reader hasn't been to their first day at Valam yet, but yep! Sans is 24, while Papyrus is 18.

You'd set out at a brisk walking pace, glancing at your phone every so often to make sure you were headed in the correct direction. If you were being honest with yourself, you were thrilled at the prospect of getting a few hours at the library by yourself.

As you were rounding the corner to turn onto the sidewalk that led to the library you ran into something hard, quickly bouncing backwards onto the ground. You grabbed at your nose in pain, before looking up to see what you had run into, thinking that you had hit a sign based on how hard it was. You were surprised to find that no, it wasn't  a sign. It was a huge skeleton that looked to be working itself into a panic.

"OH NO! HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?!" It gasped in a boisterous voice." OH NO, OH MY, HUMAN DID I HURT YOU??" It sounded male but you knew you could not be sure with the monsters. It stood their wringing its hands, looking down at you as you got up.

"I'm fine," You assured. Holding out your hand you said, "I'm (Y/N), pleasure to make your acquaintance.". It looked quite shocked for a second before it nyeh heh heh'd to itself, and reached out to shake your hand.

"HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS." He seemed to consider something, looking down and rubbing at his mandible, before his hand shot up and he seemed to brighten. " HUMAN I MUST INSIST THAT YOU ALLOW ME TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU SINCE I RAN INTO YOU! RELINQUISH YOUR PHONE TO ME PLEASE!" He said, although he started looking uncertain as he got towards the end of his sentence.

You had a goofy smile on your face because of how cute he was, and it seemed to help him gain confidence. You gave him your phone, after a moments hesitation. A thought occurred to you that maybe this was the brother Sans had spoke of, but you didn't want to make a fool of yourself just in case it wasn't, or seem like you thought every skeleton was related. Though now that you thought  of it, you'd never seen another skeleton before. He handed back your phone after putting his number in, and you couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he had put himself in as The Great Papyrus, though you were surprised it wasn't in all caps. You quickly sent him a text so he would have your number too. "Well Papyrus, I'm headed to the library, but I'll see you around." You said as you started to head to the library like before, a bit happier now that you had a new friend, or at least an acquaintance. You looked back and saw him staring after you, so you gave him a big wave, and entered the library.

The library was great, it was warm and cozy, and there were couches littered around. There were also a few fireplaces you could read by, and tables to study at. You could feel yourself practically melting as you took in the view, and you quickly made a beeline towards the shelves, gazing at the books lovingly and gently picking up the interesting ones. You finally picked out a few books and made your way to a cozy chair that was sitting in front of a fireplace. You'd picked up a few books to get you brushed up on everything after not having gone to school in the past two years.

You started with the physics book, going over the equations, and making mental notes of what you had trouble with. The next one was the calculus book. You didn't hate mathematics, but it wasn't one of your favorite subjects in school. The teachers always assigned way too much homework, and because you were an orphan they got away with saying you didn't do the work. You had always aced your tests, as you brought it up with the principal when it came to that. You had quickly finished high school, a lot earlier than other kids, and decided to just wait at the orphanage. You had been fifteen at the time and it wasn't exactly legal for you to work anywhere at that age. Lina had adopted you on your sixteenth birthday, so you hadn't thought to go get a job, since she could support herself and you.

You looked over the calculus equations committing them to memory. It wasn't too hard, because while you had always been naturally talented when it came to school subjects, math had always been your best subject. Glancing at your phone, you saw you had a text from Papyrus.

**The Great Papyrus 1:15pm**

_HELLO HUMAN! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU WERE ALRIGHT! I ALSO WANTED TO INVITE YOU OVER FOR SOME APOLOGY SPAGHETTI :-)_

You weren't too surprised to see he texted in caps, considering how loudly he spoke and how energetic he seemed. Looking at the time you were shocked as you realized it was already 6:43pm. Deciding that you'd kept the poor monster waiting long enough you sent a reply.

**(Y/N) 6:44pm**

_Hey Papyrus. I'm just fine, you don't need to make apology spaghetti. It was partly my fault too, since I wasn't watching where I was going.  
_

You sent a quick text to your mom, letting her know that you were still at the library. Although she usually left you to do what you wanted since you were 17, you knew she still worried.

**(Y/N) 6:46pm**

_Hey mom. Just though I would check in and tell you I'm still at the library! :P  
_

Right after you clicked send, you got a response from Papyrus.

**The Great Papyrus 6:46pm**

_NO I INSIST! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND WOULD I BE IF I DID NOT APOLOGIZE TO MY NEW FRIEND? PLEASE COME OVER FOR SPAGHETTI?  
_

Sighing to yourself, you realized he wouldn't let you get away with avoiding the spaghetti. Weighing the pros and cons, you decided nothing was worth saying no to someone as sweet as this.

**(Y/N) 6:48pm**

_Alright, if you insist, I suppose I can eat your apology spaghetti._

**The Great Papyrus**

_GREAT! HEAD OVER TO MY HOUSE PLEASE. ALTHOUGH TECHNICALLY IT IS MY BROTHERS HOME TOO!  
_

Sighing in defeat, you were about to text him that you didn't know where his house was, but a text came through telling you his address. Getting up you grabbed the books and put them up, heading towards the door. You glanced back in longing towards the chair, but you forced yourself to leave putting his address into your phone to get directions. You were shocked to find it was only a few minutes away from your house, and thanked whatever gods there were that it wasn't a really long walk to get there.

You had only been walking for a couple minutes when your phone went off again, this time from your mom.

**Big Mama**

_Alright. Sans invited us over for dinner, since his brother is cooking. You want to come?_

Almost laughing at the bad timing, you quickly sent her a reply telling her about going to your new friends house. You looked at your phones GPS, realizing you were on the street leading to his house. Looking at the address numbers, you finally came up to a house with the right numbers. Taking in a deep breath, you walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

It was opened almost immediately, and instead of the huge skeleton you were expecting you came face to face with a much shorter one. A glance at his expression confirmed that he was just as shocked as you. You both stared at each other before bursting out laughing, both of you doubling over at the absolute absurdity of the situation. At the sound of the noisy laughter coming from the door, Papyrus walked out of a room that you assumed was the kitchen, with a black apron that said cool guy on it. You shot him a wave when you finally calmed down.

"Hey Papyrus, hey Sans. I didn't know you guys were related." You said casually. "I told my mom I wasn't coming, but I guess fate had other ideas." You giggled at the shocked look Papyrus had, and quickly stepped inside.

Sans was the first to reply. "Heh, hey (Y/N), I didn't know you were knew human friend Papyrus had made," he said as he closed the door,"'Should have connected the dots, since your mom told me about the fact that you had plans and Papyrus said he was inviting a new friend over."

"She isn't here yet?" You asked, curious. "I thought she would have spent the whole day with you."

"Naw, she wanted to make it home to cook for you, but I invited her over a while ago since Papyrus said he had a friend coming over." He sat on a couch, gesturing around as if to say you could sit anywhere,"Might as well let it be a surprise when she gets here." You were a bit touched that she thought of you before her boyfriend, but you also felt a bit bad.

Suddenly Papyrus spoke up. "OH HUMAN! YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF THE HUMAN DATEMATE SANS HAS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" Still not used to his loud talking you winced a bit.

"I didn't know you were the brother Sans was talking about, sorry." You responded, unsure if he was mad.

He seemed to contemplate something for a second before nodding his head. "I SUPPOSE YOU ARE FORGIVEN HUMAN," his head jerked toward the kitchen with a look of horror before he was running, yelling on his way there, "OH NO THE SPAGHETTI!" Settling yourself onto the side of the couch that Sans wasn't occupying, you looked towards him, a bit taken back as you saw he was asleep. Studying him as you relaxed against the couch, you weren't too surprised that although the bones were the same type of shape, they were bigger than a regular size skeleton. Based on the expressions he made, you guessed it was a pliable substance.

After sitting there for a few minutes, you heard the doorbell ring, and jerked your eyes away from Sans to look at the door. You did a double take as you saw Sans already there, a blue light fading from his eye as he opened the door for your mother. You gave her a little wave as you saw her jerk her face towards you in bewilderment, probably wondering why you were there, and how you knew how to get there in the first place. You stood up, giving her a wink, "Jeez mom, took you a while, I'm starving." You grinned at her shocked face.

"(Y/N), I thought you were going to a friends house?" She rushed forward to hug you, giving your forehead a kiss.

"What can I say, guess I was feeling bonely without you?" You smirked, wiggling your eyebrows at her, as you hugged her back.

"So, the new human Papyrus mentioned to Sans was you?" She let out an airy giggle. "It truly is a small world, isn't it Sans?" She said as she turned back towards Sans, letting him lead her to the couch to sit down. You looked at them so enamored with them, and felt a giddy smile make its way onto your face. You started walking to the kitchen as they started cuddling while looking for something to watch on the television.

Popping your head in, you saw Papyrus standing in front of a stove stirring the noodles. Knocking on the wall to get his attention, you started to walk towards him. "Hey Papyrus, mums here so I though I would hang out with you in here if that's okay?"

"OH HUMAN, OF COURSE!" He practically yelled. Looking at the spaghetti you were surprised how good it looked and smelled.

"Wow, Papyrus, that smells really good! I can't wait until it's done." You complemented.

His cheeks flushed an orange glow and it took you a second to figure out that he was blushing. "N-NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE, ONLY THE BEST FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HOWEVER HUMAN YOU MUST WAIT UNTIL IT IS DONE OR IT WON'T TASTE GOOD!" He stuttered out in embarrassment.

"That's not what I-. You know what, never mind. I guess I just have to wait." You chuckled, not bothering to tell him it was an expression.

"HUMAN, YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO WAIT LONG! PLEASE GO TELL SANS AND HIS DATEMATE THAT THE FOOD IS READY!"

"Alright Papyrus," you agreed, turning towards the door. Walking out you saw them watching Hairspray, still cuddling, though your mom was practically sitting on him by then. You had to cough to get their attention."Oi, lovebirds, Papyrus said dinner is ready!"

You all walked into the kitchen. Sitting at the table, you felt a ginormous grin break across your face. You were happy that for the first time in a while, it was more than just you and your mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this while watching Hairspray, so that was the first movie I thought of xP


End file.
